Phantasmagoria
Phantasmagoria is KISAKI's (head of Matina and UNDER CODE PRODUCTION) "last band" before his retirement on August 31, 2007. Biography Phantasmagoria was formed in November 2004 by Kisaki and their first single "Material Pain" was released in " Shoxx magazine" on December 21 of the same year. The following day the group released its first Maxi-single, "Moonlight Revival". Phantasmagoria was featured on the cover of a well-known visual kei magazine, "Cure", one month after their formation, becoming one of the fastest-rising indies bands to appear on the cover of a magazine. Rame (bassist of Vidoll) teasingly began referring to the band as "Mago" (Mago means "grandchildren" and was taken from Phantas-mago-ria). The name "Mago" is now used by fans as well. Phantasmagoria played their first concerts in the United States on October 21 and 22nd, 2005 at Oni-con in Houston, Texas. On March 26th, the band played their first Japanese one-man. On February 23rd, 2007, guitarist Iori and drummer Matoi left the band. The reason given for Iori's departure was that he did not feel comfortable being in a major band; Matoi stated in Japanese interviews that he left due to a foot injury, but in English interviews, KISAKI stated that he also did not feel comfortable being in a major band. On April 5th, KISAKI announced that he was retiring and Iori and Matoi had returned to the band, but the band would be "sealing." He followed up on the announcement on a live radio show on April 8th, where the band's first and last fan trip was revealed, as well as the final event tour and final oneman tour. KISAKI claimed to become "officially retired" from the active visual kei scene on August 31, 2007 but continued to run his label and produce music. On May 3rd 2008 Phantasmagoria performed live at Hide Memorial Summit. During the 2010 UNDER CODE PRODUCTION New Year's live, Phantasmagoria was revived to perform. Along with their revival, the band released a mini-album and a single which contained songs the band had written while they were active but never released. The EP, entitled "Seeds of Brain," contained four new songs, where as the new single, "Diamond Dust," contained the title track and an instrumental version. In an interview with Shoxx magazine, Kisaki stated "Although we created the songs a while back, we never released them. We included those for hardcore fans who want to listen to all our songs. This is our last release; although I'm not sure if that sounds convincing grins. But this time around it's really the end." On April 5th, the band had their last official live and Kisaki announced his newest band, 凛 -the end of corruption world-, the day after. In spite of much criticism, Kisaki has retracted his retirement and is now active again in the scene. As of now, their last release is yet another collection of unreleased songs entitled "Actuality," which was released in two versions on June 16th, 2010. Riku also became involved with the band, chariots. His new band featured members of Pashya, the Pumpkin Head, and Jaguar, and has released 10 singles, several omnibus releases, two extended plays, and a full-length collection album that came in two versions. The current status of this project is considered to be inactive due to all of the members leaving aside from Riku. It is assumed that Chariots is going to be used as a solo project from now on, but no new material has been released. Also, Riku, along with Chariots' drummer and one of their guitarists, became members of 凛 later in 2010. Jun has his solo project, called "attic", in which he sings and writes music. Currently Jun and Iori are working together in an Oshare-kei influenced band called "Spiv States." Matoi went on to join JILL CHRIST and their first single, "Chrism...Code46358," was released on April 18, 2008. This band has not released any material since. Lineup * 戮 (Riku) - Vocals (2004.12 - 2007.08.31) → KAWON → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → chariots → 凛, chariots → chariots * JUN - Guitar (lead), backing vocals (2004.11.01 - 2007.08.31) → Se'lavy → マーディレイラ → マーディレイラ, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria, 妃＆関西貴族, attic → attic → TOSHI with T-EARTH, jun → spiv states → GOTCHAROCKA *'伊織 (Iori)' - Guitar, backing vocals (2004.11.01 - 2007.02.23, 2007.04.05-2007.08.31) → Se'lavy → マーディレイラ → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria, 伊織 → Phantasmagoria → spiv states * KISAKI - Bass (2004.11.01 - 2007.08.31) → Levia → LAYBIAL → SHEY≠DE → GARDEN → STELLA MARIA, KISAKI PROJECT → Ruby (support) → La:Sadie's → MIRAGE → MIRAGE, ∀NTI FEMINISM → Syndrome, ∀NTI FEMINISM → KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria, KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria, KISAKI → 凛, KISAKI PROJECT → 凛 * 纏 (Matoi) - Drums (2004.12.03 - 2007.02.23, 2007.04.05-2007.08.31) → KAWON → シュガーフォークフル support → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria → JILL CHRIST, hannah support Former members * 熾苑 (Shion) - Drums (2004.11.01 - 2005.02.01) → Mist of Rouge → Phantasmagoria Discography Albums and EPs= Phantasmagoria_Synthesis.jpg|'Synthesis Songs' EP (2006.09.20) Phantasmagoria_ideal.jpg|'subjective or ideal' EP (2006.12.20) Phantasmagoria_fragment.jpg|'signs of fragment' EP (2006.12.20) Seeds_of_Brain_Delkmiroph.jpg|'Seeds of Brain' EP (2010.03.10) |-|Singles= Moonlight.jpg|2004.12.22 Moonlight Revival Never.jpg|2005.06.01 NEVER REBELLION Variant.jpg|2006.01.22 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ (Shinsoukyoku) Crule.jpg|2006.02.22 狂想曲～Cruel Crucible～ (Kyousoukyoku) Eternal.jpg|2006.03.22 幻想曲～Eternal Silence～ (Gensoukyoku) Under.jpg|2006.12.13 under the veil Vain.jpg|2007.02.14 Vain Kami.jpg|2007.07.18 神歌 (Kamiuta) Phantasmagoria - diamond dust.jpg|2010.03.10 Diamond Dust |-|Compilations= Phantasmagoria Splendor.jpg|'Splendor of Sanctuary' Single 2005.10.21 Requif.jpg|2007.09.05 REQUIEM -FUNERAL EDITION- Requi.jpg|2007.09.05 REQUIEM -FLORAL EDITION- DVD * 2005.04.06 幻影像1～after the moonlight Revival～ (Geneizou 1) * 2005.08.10 幻影像2～SIN SCREEN FILM～ (Geneizou 2) * 2005.12.14 幻影像3 ～for degradation crowd～ (Geneizou 3) * 2006.09.27 Japanesque Rock Collectionz Cure DVD Vol.01 * 2006.10.18 幻影像4～chronology revelation～ (Geneizou 4) * 2007.02.28 幻影像5～under the veil～ (Geneizou 5) * 2007.09.05 REINCARNATION Live DVDs * 2006.06.21 SURVIVOR'S GUILT～2005,10.21&22 USA Houston,Texas Park Plaza Hotel Reliant～ * 2006.07.26 Territory of Divine～2006.3.27 SHIBUYA-AX～ * 2006.11.15 creatures in imagination * 2007.02.21 Black-Veil Before Christmas～2006.12.17 LAFORET MUSEUM ROPPONGI～ * 2007.04.25 at the end of the rest period…～2007.2.23 SHIBUYA-AX～ * 2007.04.29 幻影美人館・特別夜～2007.1.27川崎CLUB CITTA～ * 2007.10.31 -CRYSTAL FINALE-～2007.8.27 東京SHIBUYA-AX～ * 2007.10.31 -ECLIPSE OF MYTH-～2007.8.31 大阪国際交流センター～ * 2008.11.20 forbidden -INSANITY of the UNDERWORLD- DVD (distributed at concerts) * 2005.12.27 Actuate Eden * 2006.03.27 未完成とギルト (Mikansei to GUILT) * 2006.05.01 Making of NEVER REBELLION * 2006.07.24 幻想曲～eternal silence～ (Gensoukyoku) * 2006.08.01 光りに降る雨(LIVE VERSION) (Hikari ni furu ame) * 2006.12.17 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ (Shinsoukyoku) * 2007.02.14 Graduation ＆ Departure Books * 2005.10.19 a basement Melody 2... (KISAKI) * 2005.12.15 a basement Melody 3... (KISAKI) * 2005.12.15 幻影-GRAPHITY 1 (Genei-GRAPHITY 1) * 2005.12.25 日本制圧 LIVE 1 (Nihon seiatsu LIVE 1) * 2005.12.25 日本制圧 LIVE 2 (Nihon seiatsu LIVE 1) * 2005.12.25 日本制圧 LIVE 3 (Nihon seiatsu LIVE 1) * 2006.01.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 1 (KISAKI) * 2006.02.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 2 (KISAKI) * 2006.03.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 3 (KISAKI) * 2005.06.25 幻影-GRAPHITY 2 (Genei-GRAPHITY 1) * 2006.03.25 幻影-GRAPHITY 3 (Genei-GRAPHITY 1) * 2006.04.25 emotional graduation (KISAKI) * 2006.04.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 4 (KISAKI) * 2006.05.25 ARTISTIC IN BLACK 5 (KISAKI) Kisaki.jpg|2007.06.21 KISAKI CHRONICLE～永遠なる幻影の完全記録～ Phantasmagoria special single * 2007.10.31 〜地下線神言基地〜 (Chikasen Kamigen Kichi) (KISAKI) * 2008.02.?? BEYOND THE KINGDOM (KISAKI) Boxed sets * 2006.07.14 UNDER CODE PRODUCTION BIBLE * 2008.12.24 HISTORY OF Phantasmagoria 2004~2008 Omnibus albums * 2005.02.19 四次元友好条約 (Shijigen Yuukou Jouyaku) * 2005.03.02 High Style Paradox 4～re acceleration～ * 2005.04.15 SHOCK WAVE CD Edition.5 * 2005.10.26 SHOCK WAVE CD the SELECT * 2005.11.09 High Style Paradox SPECIAL～RARE TRACK COLLECTIONS～ * 2005.12.20 Japanesque Rock Collectionz Cure II～UNDER CODE PRODUCTION ALL CAST MUSEUM～ * 2006.01.31 SHOCK WAVE CD～CROSS GATE 2006～ * 2006.05.31 PLEASURE of DESTRUCTION * 2008.07.09 Visualy「zm」 The Cure Century Omnibus Live DVDs * 2005.03.01 KINDLING VOL.1 * 2005.04.06 関西制圧2004～2005 (Kansai seiatsu) * 2005.07.01 四次元友好条約～2005.2.26 LIQUIDROOM ebisu～ (Shijigen Yuukoujouyaku) * 2006.05.31 日本制圧～2005.11.30 東京LIQUIDROOM ebisu～ (Nihon seiatsu) * 2006.05.31 日本制圧-Bands@id ch- * 2006.07.07 幻影美人館 (Genei Bijinkan) * 2006.07.20 High Style Paradox～3rd ANNIVERSARY～ * 2006.09.30 Bands Shock DVD Vol.1 * 2006.12.24 Bands Shock DVD Vol.2-びじゅある祭２００６-～2006.9.24服部緑地野外音楽堂～ * 2007.03.14 Bands Shock DVD Vol.4～日本制圧完全版～ * 2007.03.28 地下線神言長島基地～2006.5.07ナガシマスパーランド～ (Chikasen kamigen nagashima kichi ~2006.05.07 NAGASHIMA SUPERLAND~) * 2007.05.30 深絆-Graduation ＆ Departure-～2007.2.14渋谷公会堂～ External Links * Official website at UNDER CODE PRODUCTION * Jihad Spell: english fansite Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands